


A Yarn of a Tale

by thestanceyg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy meets a cute guy at a knitting store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Yarn of a Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiberBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiberBard/gifts).



> Thank you to FiberBard for this prompt! I hope you don't mind how I played with it!  
> Prompt for birthday one-shot: Darcy/whomever you choose, meet-cute at a yarn shop. (Because in my headcanon, at least two or three of the Avengers knit or crochet, because waiting makes them antsy.)  
> ETA: Maybe the heroes haven't mentioned their yarnly habits to each other, and are sneaking out of the tower to buy yarn to knit teensy things for Pepper & Tony's upcoming spawn.

Darcy stared at the hand dyed yarn.  It was so pretty.  She really wanted it, but she wasn’t sure it was in her budget.

“It’s a special project for a special person,” she mumbled to herself.  “A splurge now is worth it.”  She held the skein up to her face and gently rubbed it against her cheek, sighing at the softness.  “Done.  Nothing but the best for her.”

Darcy turned to head up to the register and promptly bounced off an impressively solid chest.  “Dude I am so sorry,” she quickly apologized as she looked up at the man with shaggy hair under a baseball cap.  “If I had known you were there I would have tried to get a better feel when I ran into you,” her mouth continued, completely bypassing any filter she might have had.

His lips curled up minutely as he looked her over.  “Do you know where I could find a cable needle?”

Darcy smiled brightly.  “Look at me,” she said, gesturing to her whole body.  “Of course I can do that.”  She grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him to the back corner of the store.  “Do you know what you need or are you buying for someone else?  Because I can help if you’re not sure what you’re looking for.”

He turned pink and mumbled, “It’s for me.”

“No shyness!” She scolded.  “Men can knit too.  It’s nothing to be ashamed of!”  She swatted his chest, had lingering a bit longer than it should have.  He looked down at her hand.  “What?”  She asked.  “I’m making up for my earlier lack of foresight.”

He shook his head but said nothing.  Instead he reached over her shoulder and grabbed the needle he wanted.

“Thanks,” he said, waving the item at her.

“Darcy,” She said.

“Thanks, Darcy,” he amended.

“You’re welcome…,” she said drawing it out.

“James,” he said quietly.

“James,” she repeated, a little bit of heat beneath her words.

He blushed again and said, “I really need to go.  I kind of don’t want people to wonder where I’ve been.”

“No problem, James,” she said, sliding an old receipt out of her pocket.  “Though, if you’re doing a cable knit, your friends are idiots for making you feel bad.  That shit is pretty,” she said, handing him the paper.  “That’s my number,” she said tapping it once he took it. “You know, in case you need someone to talk knitting to.”

He smiled.  “Thanks,” he said, turning toward the register.  Once he was gone, Darcy allowed herself a little dance of happiness.  Now all she had to do was hope he called.

***

Three days later Darcy was sitting in Jane’s lab knitting with her new yarn while she waited for the machine to finish so she could record the data.  Her needles clicked along at a good clip, creating a tight but intricate pattern.  She looked over to check that Jane was still asleep on the couch, when her phone chirped with an incoming message.  She picked up her phone to see a message from a number she didn’t recognize.  She shrugged and opened it.  Inside was a picture and the message **First try at a cable stitch.  What did I do wrong?**

Darcy smiled.  James.  She was starting to wonder when she hadn’t heard from him, but that didn’t matter now that he had contacted her.  She studied the picture carefully and responded. **I think you pulled your stitches from the wrong end, but I’d have to see it to be sure.  Wanna meet for coffee and talk about it?**

The reply was quick.   **Yes, but not now?**

**No problem.** She replied. **I’m at work right now and can’t get away right this second anyway.**

**Tonight?** He asked.   **8?**

She frowned a little as she thought about what was happening tonight.  Thor was taking Jane to some society party.  All the Avengers were going as a show of goodwill toward the community.  She had promised Jane she would help her get ready, but couldn’t remember what time.

**That should work she replied cautiously.  But I’ll have to check with my boss to make sure that I’ll be done by then.  Can you do later if I can’t be there at 8?**

**That shouldn’t be a problem** he replied.  

Darcy tapped her finger against her lips before deciding on a place not too far from the Tower.  Hopefully he’d be willing to come out this way.  The knitting store had been near the Tower too, so she hoped he was fine with this part of town.  

The machine beeped, signalling that it was done.  She stashed her knitting in her bag and went to wake up Jane.

***

At 7:40 Darcy left Jane’s apartment.  Jane had been gone since 7, but Darcy had stuck around to clean up the mess they had made and kill time before her date.  It wasn’t far to the coffee shop, but she wanted to make sure she was on time.  She stepped into the elevator and asked Jarvis to take her to the lobby.  However, just two floors later, the elevator opened again.

“Darcy!” he exclaimed, causing her to look up from her phone.

“James?” She said, bewildered.

“What are you doing here?” They said at the same time.

“I work slash live here,” Darcy said slowly.

“Uh, kind of the same?” James said still standing in the elevator door.

“Is this Captain America’s floor?” Darcy asked, looking past him to the hallway.

“Sergeant Barnes, I must ask that you either step into the elevator or out to the hallway,” Jarvis said.

“Barnes?” Darcy asked.

Instead of answering, James took off his gloves to show her his metal hand, but not looking at her.

Darcy grabbed his hands and pulled him into the elevator.  “Take us to my floor please, J,” she said.

The doors slid shut, and James finally looked up from the hands Darcy was still grasping.  “I just didn’t think we needed to go to the coffee shop to talk when we both were here,” she shrugged.

“You know who I am,” he said, rather than asked.

“I do now,” Darcy said.

“And you’re taking me back to your apartment,” he said.

“Clearly,” she smiled.

“But I’m dangerous,” he frowned.

“No, your cable knit is in danger,” she replied.  “And we are going to fix that over beer, pizza, and a movie.”

He looked at her.  “You’re not afraid of me.”

“Of course not.  You would have already hurt me if you were going to.”  She pulled him into the hallway leading to her apartment.  “Besides,” she said, “I’m not missing a chance to get someone this hot into my bedroom.”

“Who says I’m going in your bedroom?” He smirked.

“I’m not only good with knitting needles,” she winked.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this might have been me playing around before this becomes something bigger (which this would just be a brainstorm for instead of part of the actual piece).
> 
> Darcy is knitting a sweater for Pepper as a thank you for making sure she got paid.
> 
> Bucky isn't part of the team yet. He's knitting to deal with his pent up energy and to "do something constructive instead of destructive" with his hands.


End file.
